Normal Life
by NonianTwihard
Summary: This is my first story so please be kind. This carries on immediatley after Voldermort dies in book 7 and will be all about Harry finally being able to have a normal life with some surprises. The story will be much better than summary please give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

Note please read:

This story is my first so please be kind. It will carry on from when Voldermort dies in the final book. But with a few differences mainly that this is a Harry/Hermione story so please imagine that she never kissed Ron and that the relationship that Harry had with Ginny doesn't exist instead he went out with Hermione and has been with her ever since.

Voldermort was dead killed by his own rebounding curse and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemies shell and realisation dawned on him that the war was over Voldermort was dead life could know be normal.

Everyone was embracing him first Ron and Hermione then the Weasleys and everyone else that had fought.

Then he saw them standing to the back just looking hundreds of them with James and Lily Potter in the front just crying every one of them in happiness. Harry just looked on at them with everyone else in complete silence as they waited for the new and old victims of Voldermort and his followers to disappear.

But as time passed nothing happened so Harry began to move forward and as he did so did Lily and James who started running toward their son, but Harry continued to walk slowly thinking to himself,

"Don't be stupid there's no coming back from death".

But at that moment Lily and James reached him and Lily pulled him into a bone cracking hug and James put his arms around both of them tears streaming down all their faces and then everyone moved as living and dead ran to find their lost family.

Somehow the innocent victims of Voldermort and his followers had come back to life.

So what do u think, I know it is short but it is only the first chapter and I wanted to see what you guys thought before I continued SO PLEASE REVIEW.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

Hi so thanks to you that reviewed here is chapter 2.

Harry hung on for dear life to his mother and father afraid to let go in case they disappeared

"it's all rite my baby" said Lily in her calming voice

"we are not going anywhere" chimed in James

"We are here to stay for good" said Sirius, Remus and Tonks who had all come up quietly to stand by the reunited family, and it was at that moment that Harry realised they were there and found his voice and he turned toward them with one question on his lips

"Sirius, Remus Tonks. How?" he asked.

They all just smiled at him so happy to finally be able to see him happy and burden free with his parents like it should have always been when Remus said

"We'll explain to everyone later don't worry".

Harry just smiled at him and returned his head to his mothers shoulder where he found comfort that he had not found or had since he was a year old. While all around them family was being reunited.

Fred was with the Weasley in fact he was in Mrs Weasley's arms and seemed to be in some pain. Tonks had gone of to find her father and just as she returned to the five of them with Ted, Andromeda came through the door with a young Teddy Lupin in her arms.

She promptly burst in to tears when she spotted her husband, daughter and son in law alive and started walking at a fast pace towards them obviously trying not to disturb Teddy to much but they all started running towards her Ted in the front eager to embrace his wife.

Hours later it seemed but in reality it was barely half an hour anyone walking into the Great Hall of Hogwarts would find everyone sat rather calmly although still in shock at the house tables. They all had smiles on their faces and the tracks from the tears shed earlier had made still visible but except for that no would believe they had just fought in a battle that had ended in the demise of the most evil wizard ever known.

Harry found himself sitting with the Weasley's Hermione who sat next to him holding his hand kept smiling at him so happy was she for this unforeseen twist that had brought and would bring such happiness to the man she loved.

They all sat waiting for an explanation facing where the staff table usually stood where Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were all facing the crowd ready to explain how it was that the dead had returned.

So what do you think? I know it would usually be Dumbledore explaining everything but I can't decide whether to bring him back or not as he wasn't really killed by Voldermort or a true follower as Snape was innocent and he died by his own mistake. So I need some advice should I bring him back or not? Review and let me now. And yes I now it is still short I will try and make the coming chapters longer but this is longer than the first so I am going in the rite direction.

Thanks.


End file.
